The Storybrooke Diaries
by TrueOncers
Summary: Vampires come together in a town called Mystic Falls, but they're not all as safe as they thought they would be. Looking for a solution for their freedom, they search for a protection spell. Rumours lead to Storybrooke Maine, the invisible town made by fairytales. - DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of ABC's Once Upon A Time or The Vampire Diaries!
1. Spell Hunting

**Chapter 1:** **Spell** **hunting**

"Where have you been?"

"I got distracted." A young, dark haired man wiped the blood of his mouth.

"By what Damon, a lonely girl in the streets?"

"Stefan, we have a problem you know. There are vampires all over this town. And that's all good because lucky us, we're vampires too right? But those other bloody vampires have NOTHING in common with us. They wanna see us dead."

"Correction, they want to see YOU dead."

"Come on brother, we're a team right?"

Stefan and Damon Salvatore, two of the most famous vampires in the world. They had quite some rocky roads in their past, and others are not willing to stop fighting until they're killed. Of course they have allies, but mostly the others hunt for them too. Stefan, the more thoughtful young man, tries to find the solutions of a free, dead life. Damon rather smashes off the heads of his enemies, or creatures who bond with their enemies.

"Yes, whatever you want Damon. But this killing blood suck party needs to stop. We can't keep fighting day after day to get our town back."

"Well little brother I'm not willing to flee my home, because if we do, we need to keep moving every other year. People are going to notice we don't get older, remember? We don't age! Gosh I need a drink." Damon reached for the bottle of bourbon, but Stefan was first and took the bottle.

"Not now Damon, I have a plan."

"Oh, glorious. And what might that be?"

"If we can't keep other vampires out of Mystic Falls, we need to make sure they will never get in."

"How are you planning on doing that. Even Bonnie couldn't make a cloaking spell, and she's a bloody witch Stefan!"

"We don't need a witch, we need more of a wizard."

"Oh sure, like Mickey Mouse's fantasia wizard? They don't exist out of our television."

"Not in this world, but in another they did." Bonnie walked in, with a stack of witch craft books, "Look, it might sound crazy but there's actually a town in Main where no one can enter."

"Bon Bon, glad to see you! So how do you know this all." Damon took manage of the bourbon bottle and took a seat on the massive couch.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "To be honest, I'm not quite sure if it really does exist. I've heard rumours. The town is invisible, so no one doesn't even know about it."

"Why would you cloak a little town?" Stefan asked.

"Because the people in there don't want their secret to be spread, they're from another world." Bonnie opened one of her books, "Here, the page for cloaking a town is ripped out of this book called mysteries of Mist Haven. I've searched everywhere for the name of this land, but it doesn't exist. At least, not in our world."

"So we have to travel to another world?" Damon stood up.

"No, the people of that other world travelled to ours. They brought a piece of their magic here, but in protection."

"So where are we heading Bonnie dear." Damon smirked.

Bonnie sighted, "Storybrooke."

 _In Storybrooke, Maine_

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

"The protection spell is weakening, Regina." Rumple dusted off some of his old collections in the Pawn Shop as he spoke to the mayor.

"And what now, we're going to place a big board: Welcome to Storybrooke, have a magical time, or what?"

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care, you're the queen remember?"

"Well, I am not anymore. Since Emma came to town we all kind of share the spot, don't we?"

"Does it look like I do the book work? Maybe you should ask Belle and see if she has a solution."

Regina sighed, "I locked her up in a dark room for 28 years, I have a feeling that she wouldn't want to help."

"Well I'm not going to ask her anything that has to do with magic, you know I get to be seen as the beast quite quickly. Anyway, she would do anything to protect our town."

Regina nodded and made her way out, Belle would probably be found at the library since that was her favourite place to be. The protection spell of Storybrooke made the town invisible, but the spell wasn't how it was earlier anymore. It became quite old and needed to be updated if they wanted their town to stay invisible for outsiders. Rumple made the spell, but needed help to keep it up. Such magic requests great power.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to do it?"

"Like I said, it will take me ages to find something in these books about a spell Regina. I don't even know if we have the exact spell book in this library. Do you have any other spell books?" Belle placed a big stack of books on one of the shelves.

Regina walked over to the counter, "I have my mother's spell book..."

"Well I need every little bit of information to find the spell, It's not like we're finding out a historic fact. This specific spell might be hidden."

"I'll bring the books from my office to the library." Regina walked over to the exit door.

"Would you mind if I'd ask Henry for some help? He'd probably be happy to help with this as he calls a mission?"

Regina turned around, facing Belle, "Of course, he would like to be involved." She gave a friendly smile and walked out the door. Regina hated uninvited visitors in their town, so she had to do something about this mess.

 _In Mystic Falls_

"So if I understand it correctly, we're leaving to go to a town that's invisible? How are we ever going to know where we need to go?" Caroline ran her hands through her hair as she stormed through the room.

"Well do you want our town to be covered with hungry vampires?"

"You're acting like one pretty well Damon!"

"Stop fighting little girls, we need to go." Bonnie gave Damon one of the car keys, "You better drive responsible." Damon smirked as she walked out, "One day I'll get my pay back Bon Bon."

Little did they know that one of the blood sucking vampires was standing outside, hearing everything they said. Soon enough the rumour would go around town, the Salvatore brother's were on their way to keep their enemies away.

"Caroline?"

"Stefan?"

"Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Stefan swallowed, "It might not be very safe..."

"And staying here is you mean? I need to come with, would you've told Elena the same?"

"That's different Caroline."

"No Stefan, there is no difference. I am coming with and that's it. Elena would have done the same, she would have done everything to keep this town ours. Matt and Alaric are staying here, they'll make sure no one burns this town down."

"Alright... Get in the car then."

 _In Storybrooke, Maine_

"Hello?" Regina picked up her phone.

"Hey it's Emma, we have a problem."

"What, you lost your pirate?"

"Regina, no jokes now."

"Alright what is it?"

"A group of strangers just walked into town, I thought we made sure it was invisible?"

"We've been facing some... Difficulties." Regina grabbed her mother's spell book out of her office and walk towards the main door. "How many?"

"Two girls and two boys, they looked like ordinary people... Until they vanished in a second like they ran as fast as lightning."

"What creature can run that fast?" Regina opened the door, facing the group of newcomers.

"Vampires, lady." Damon answered.

"I think I found them Emma... See you at the town hall." Regina hung up the phone. "What might vampires do in my town?"

"Actually, three vampires and a witch, but we'll leave the details for now. We have to talk."


	2. Be our Guest

**Chapter 2: Be our Guest**

"So if I get it right, you feed on people to stay alive."

"Or animals, depends what you're used to." Stefan explained.

"Mostly we just steal blood bags from the hospital, my brother here prefers not to make a big drama by actually killing people." Damon took a seat on the leather couch in Regina's office.

"Right, very interesting." Emma replied again, sipping on her hot chocolate from Granny's.

"So what brings you here, to Storybrooke?" Regina was quite suspicious, obviously not the person who would trust someone very quickly. She had some bad experience with trusting people, and she would be very careful with it now a days.

"Actually... We need help." Bonnie stood up and walked over to Regina. "Do you know anyone in this town who practices magic? But not as a witch, a sorcerer."

Regina smirked, "I do, if I may say. Miss Swan over there has some too but it depends on what you're looking for."

"I thought we had this conversation about calling me miss Swan..." Emma rolled her eyes and threw away her paper cup, she sipped out for the hot coco. Unfortunately she finished it. Emma and Regina had a very hard time getting along with each other, but after a while they had no other choice than teaming up. They actually became friends.

"A protection spell." Bonnie marked.

A great silence fell, "We can't help you with that, and we're not planning to." Regina snapped.

"Listen missy, we need that protection spell to keep the bad vampires out of our own town so the good vampires stay in. So it's very, very important to us because we'd like to stay alive." Damon got cut off by his brother pinching his arm.

"You're dead already anyway, what's next? Hell?" Regina didn't like Damon quite that much, he should better shut his mouth and realise that he was not the king in her town.

"What Damon means is that we try to keep our own town safe and we need to keep others out of it, can you please help us?" Stefan had stood up by now and tried to talk some bits straight.

The mayor rolled her eyes, "Find Mr. Gold, he might be able to deal with this but I am not at the moment."

The group of new comers were all looking at each other, the dark haired mayor was clearly hiding something from them, but compelling her for the truth would make their bond even worse. After all, Regina did invite them in. Stefan had told her that vampires need to be invited in by the owner of the building, and even though it didn't suit the sassy natured woman, she did let them into her office.

"I'm on my way to pick up something anyway, I can show you the Pawn Shop, where Mr. Gold has his office." The blonde lady was quite different after all, Damon remembered her name was Emma. She was as she herself stated, interesting. She didn't interfere in the conversation, she just listened. But Damon could see that she was a very passionated woman, full of power. He liked that, but for as far a good first impression goes, he shouldn't tell her that he had been lurking around in her head as vampires can read thoughts.

"Perfect, let's go." Damon already walked off and wasn't waiting for anybody.

XXX

Mr. Gold was standing behind his counter as the bells of the door rang. A small young lady walked in, Belle of course. He heels were clicking on the wooden floor of the shop as she walked over to her husband, carrying some books. "Good evening darling." The man planted a kiss on his love's lips. They were soft, gentle, and mostly pleasant to touch with his own lips. She looked quite stressed out, but gorgeous after all as she had quickly pinned her hair up in a bun. He found it quite cute.

"Regina asked me to look into some spell... But it is nowhere to find. Of course I haven't checked out all the books in detail yet, but there is not any witchcraft book that talks about this spell. Eventually I got so tired that I fell asleep on my desk chair." Belle had laid the books down in order to strike her hands through her husband's hair. She loved to do that, as he always tried to push her hands away. It made her giggle as he thought it was embarrassing.

"What kind of spell did she want you to look for specifically?"

Right when Belle was about to answer him, a knock on the door came through. "That's weird, the open sign was still on, why wouldn't they get in?" Belle gave a quick look at Mr. Gold as he made his way to the door, "Wait, I'll get it." The young lady said as she held him back by laying her hand softly on his warm chest. She walked over to the door to see what would be going on, opening it quite slowly. "Hello, can I help you?"

"To answer the man's question over there, we're looking for a protection spell." Damon shouted.

"Mr. Gold was your name right, sir?" Caroline quickly said to snap Damon off, she usually played it very cool.

"Regina..." Mr. Gold spoke softly.

"She send us to you, we're wondering if you can help us." Caroline still had the leading word.

"I thought I told the damn woman that it's her problem to take care off and not mine." Mr. Gold snapped as Belle looked at her husband, turning back to the strangers, "Regina asked me to search for the protection spell, we're facing some problems with it."

"Problems?" Bonnie stepped forward, into the shop.

"How would you've come into Storybrooke otherwise? The spell is not working currently." Belle stared at the others outside, "Why aren't you coming in?" She asked.

"You see.. This might scare you off a bit. We're vampires so..." Damon got cut off by Belle herself, "Of course, you have to be invited! Well come in then, I assume the young lady standing here next to me is not a vampire?"

"I'm a witch, how do you know what they are?"

"She owns a magical library and spends quite some time over there..." Mr. Gold added.

"But wait a second. You don't have the spell?"

"Unfortunately not... I'm searching for it still. Since you're a witch, why can't you do it yourself?"

Bonnie sighted, "We as witches don't have enough power, sorcerers do in fact."

"Well you heard Belle, we don't have it." Mr. Gold grabbed his cane and walked over.

"Wow wait, Belle? What are you then, the Beast?" Damon started laughing already before the joke was even funny.

"Actually... His name is Rumplestiltskin." Belle wrapped an arm around her husband.

"Now I see where the surname Gold came from." Damon snapped, "Be our guest... Be our guest..." He hummed with a smirk.

"Look, we came here because our own town isn't safe anymore. We're trying to block it for others who might interfere with... Bloody plans." Stefan pushed his brother back, he had spoken enough by now.

"Well we don't have it... Not now. But I will certainly try to look further tomorrow." Belle took a short break, thinking about the night, "Do you have a place to stay at?"

"Belle, no." Mr, Gold roughly said.

"Rumple they can't sleep on the streets..." Mr. Gold couldn't say no to his good hearted wife and nodded as an approval.

"I can bring you guys to the upstairs apartment in the library if you'd like? I don't think Granny's Bed and Breakfast would really appreciate your stay at her place... I'm sorry."

"We would love to, thank you so much Belle." Caroline said as Belle gave her a kind smile.

XXX

"What was that about?" Emma had stood up by now, leaving her second empty paper cup in the trash can again. She got back at Regina's after dropping off the group of vamps.

"We don't have a protection spell at the moment, Belle's working on it." Regina stared out of the dark window.

"She might need some help with that."

"Henry would love to I would think, operation Cobra was one of his favourites. But you know more about that than I do." Regina snapped.

"I think she needs a little more help than that..."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, those blood sucking creatures give me a headache."

"Not enough blood in your system, Regina?" Emma giggled as she thought her own joke was quite funny. Regina just pretended to ignore her.


	3. Words behind Pages

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… The reason why is because I just enrolled into university and it was a very stressful time moving and starting off. I try to update more regularly! And please, if you have a request or an idea for the story you can always tell me! I like to hear different perspectives. Someone also asked me why Elena from The Vampire Diaries is not involved, that's because this story takes place later on in the TVD show where Elena is not involved at that moment either. I hope you guys still enjoy this story!_

 **Chapter 3: Words behind the Pages**

"Early mornings are the best they say, right?' Caroline sipped out of her cup of coffee as the others were still in a sleeping mood. They had settled at Granny's for some breakfast and of course coffee couldn't be excluded.

"The couch was very comfortable too if you'd like to know." Damon snapped and winked playfully. His brother just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, don't forget why we're here. We need to get this spell as soon as..." Bonnie's phone rang, "Hi?"

"Oh hey Matt, is everything alright?" A long silence fell, "They went out of town to what?" ... "The spell... We're getting there yes." The others were waiting in silence. "Okay, thank you Matt, keep your heads up. Bye."

"It was Matt." Bonnie said when she hung up, "We need to hurry."

"What, they're burning off our houses?" Damon smirked.

"Well if you really want to know, they're looking for you. So don't be surprised if they rip your head off in Storybrooke." Bonnie sarcastically smiled at Damon. He was her best friend, but he could be a hell of a problem sometimes.

"I think it's for the best if we split up... To get everything sorted out. I can go and talk to Mr. Gold for a bit, seems like he knows more than we think." Stefan finished his breakfast right at the moment and shoved his plate to the middle. Of course they didn't need real breakfast, but the taste of actual food was always nice to have.

"I suggest Damon stays away from the mayor, we don't want a fight at the moment... So I'll ask her if we can get some blood bags from their hospital."

"Alright Caroline, then Damon can find the blonde woman... Emma was her name right? She seems to have great impact here." Bonnie spoke as they all stood up, "And I'll find Belle, she might need some help with all those books."

Caroline paid for their little morning breakfast and the coffees. The woman leading Granny's B&B didn't seem to really enjoy the company of the vampires, but somehow Caroline always got the sweet smiles. She had these elegant blonde curls, sparkling eyes but above all a gorgeous and kind face. No one really disliked her, she didn't choose to be a vampire after all. She used to be the annoying little cheerleader, but that all changed when she became immortal. Turning back human wasn't really something she thought of either. Elena was her best friend, turned into a vampire, unwillingly and eventually died because she got stuck in a tragic "accident" when she turned back to a human due to a potion. Caroline would never forgive herself if she died because she didn't fight back, now as a vampire, she had all the strength she needed, more than she could ever imagine.

XXX

"Hello?"

"Miss Mills are you here?"

"You may call me Regina."

Caroline got shocked by the sudden voice, it was indeed the mayor, "Oh gosh, that got me scared." She laughed softly.

"I thought vampires heard everything around them?"

"Well I heard you... Just didn't see you. Anyway I came here to ask for a favour."

"And what might that be?" Regina took a seat on her desk, crossing her legs. She always looked so elegant with her high heels and fancy suits. Very professional.

"Well, of course you know that we're vampires. And well- you know... We need blood to survive. So me and my friends we're wondering if you were willing to give us some blood bags from the hospital."

"Are you crazy? We need that blood for people who die!" Regina stood up as she heard someone running through the hallways.

"Mom?" A little boy ran into the office, "Oh and who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Caroline!" The blonde vampire shook hands with the young boy.

"Henry, that's my name. Nice to meet you!"

Caroline smiled at him as Regina continued, "Miss Caroline..."

"Forbs."

"Yes, Miss Caroline Forbs. I think this is the end of our discussion, my son and I need to leave."

"But Regina, we really need the blood bags to survive."

"Oh my god, you're one of the vampires my mom talked about! Well my other mom Emma. It's a long story you see... Emma is my biological mom but Regina adopted me. Well... I can explain it on the way to the hospital! We'll get you those bags." Henry grabbed Caroline's hand to run out and show her the way.

"Henry, you can't do that!" Regina shouted.

"Mom, they need those to survive. People in our town can get cured by magic." Henry walked off with Caroline, leaving his mom alone. Gone was their lunch date at Granny's.

XXX

Bonnie had spent some time with Belle already today. She was an outgoing girl, that Belle. Always smiling, talking, hopping around but most of all very, very smart. She knew everything about every book, it surprised her that she wasn't able to find this magical spell right away.

"So, you and Mr. Gold are…"

"Yes, we're married." Belle smiled as she put another stack of books on the desk.

"So, he would be the Beast then?"

Belle giggled, "Yes and no. His real name is Rumplestiltskin, the man who span gold for the miller's daughter according to the stories in this world's books."

"Ah… That makes clear why his surname is Gold."

"You got it." Belle gave her a wink, "Well Rumple's magic is not like Emma's… It's dark, pitch black. I try to keep him away from the dark side, but I already discovered that's the man he is. I love him with all my heart, but it's difficult sometimes. I will never understand his desire to use dark magic." Belle took a seat.

Bonnie laid a hand on Belle's shoulder, "I'm a witch… And I'm supposed to use my powers for good things, but sometimes when I get angry, I use it for bad thing. I go too far and I hurt people, even though I know it's wrong. He truly loves you too Belle, it's just hard to control… Magic."

"I know… That's why I gave him another chance, I hope he uses it well."

"Chance… Belle grab the small fairy tale book again you found earlier."

Belle stood up, "You mean the Beauty and the Beast one?"

"Yes, go quickly!"

Belle ran over the section where she found it, a small book, very old too. "Why do you need this?"

Bonnie took it out of Belle's hands and scrolled through the last page, the paper stuck to the binder was a bit ripped and Bonnie took the whole thing off, making Belle gasp about her precious books. Where a second chance appears, true love will follow the hidden page listed. "it has a number… 24-2-4."

"The riddle… Oh my gosh this spell is cut up in pieces, like a puzzle." Belle took a picture of the riddle and the number with her phone.

"But why would that number be there?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know yet… But we'll figure it out, we're one step further!" Belle and Bonnie hugged each other to show their excitement about the clue they found.

XXX

"Hey wait!"

"Forgot my name already?"

Emma turned to Damon, leaning on to her car. She had this soft and gently look, but Damon knew she had burning fire inside. She was attractive that way.

"Emma right?"

"Yep, and how may I call you, vampire?"

"Damon…. My name is Damon. Hey do you have time for a drink at that Granny's place?"

"Sorry Damon, I gotta pick up my kid." Emma opened her car and stepped inside.

"Oh yeah right, kids. What to do without them right?" Damon forced a smile.

"I'm a single mom though." Emma winked and drove away, obviously leaving behind a hint for Damon.

"Hey, what was that?"

"Stefan! How nice to see you here, how was your little chat with the librarian's husband?"

"He wasn't there… but I can ask the same about you, were you flirting with Emma Swan?"

"A little distraction is never bad, my brother." Damon walked over towards the library, "Come on Stefan, we have a meeting to attend."


End file.
